The Mors Daemon Demonic Death demon
by KawarthaCosplay4ever
Summary: Okay so this story does not belong to me. This was a friends story. Thanks to Amihan 'Firipins' de Rosario for letting me user her story.


**Okay so this story does not belong to me. This was a friends story. Thanks to Amihan 'Firipins' de Rosario for letting me user her story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was dark... Only a flickering candle was her light source, everything else was pure darkness. Walking, step by step, reaching nothing, bumping into nothing, it was as if she was in a eternal portal of darkness, no ending of any kind, no one else to share the fear, only herself. Her heart thumped with every step she took, hoping to find ... Doki... Doki... Thump... Thump... Thump... Doki... Doki... Doki... Thump.. Thump... Thu-<p>

"AH!" a sudden scream fill up, everything turn bright as candles filled the dark. Her heart beating faster and faster, her face paled, fear took over. One single door stood in front of her, noises were heard in the other room.

'Open the door... open the door...' a whisper like voice began to repeat. Everything felt cold. Without her even knowing, her shaky hand began to reach for the door nob.  
>Click.<p>

The door began to open up, slowly on it's own. Her whole body froze, eyes wide and skin paling from the sight. There, in the room, a person dead against a huge, blood-splattered, glass window. She wasn't able to see who it was, their head tilted to the side, you could see blood along his neck. Eyes wide and blood dripping along the side like they were bloody tears. A pool of blood under him and clothes ripped and shredded.

Crrreeeekkkk... Click.  
>The door closed behind her before she could even more. They weren't alone. There was a hot lips against her neck, breathing deep. A shiver ran down her spine, not from excitement but from fear. "Come and play... Play with us... Play... with... us..." toys, ripped and detached began to appear, they chanted that saying over and over. She tried to move to get away but two strong firm arms held her. "Yes dear Amihan... stay and play... and never leave..." a slightly deep voice had said against her ear. 'Never leave...' a voice rang in her head as the lips against her neck parted and bit down. Something against her arms and leg began to cut, she felt like she couldn't breath, and something struck her against her heart. She let out a piercing scream...<p>

The nation suddenly sat up on her bed with a scream. Eyes wide with tears and fear. Her hand where her heart was, clenching it. It was beating fast. Doki, Doki, Doki, Doki. "It's just a nightmare... It's just a nightmare..." she repeated softly. She was shaking. Everything felt so real though, and it felt like she could still feel those places where she was harmed... "It's just a nightmare..." she muttered one last time with a shaky voice .  
>A chuckle emerged from the darkness of her room. Her dark brown orbs widened as she sat up and looked around. "W-who's there?" she asked in a shaky voice. "Have you already forgotten me my dear sweet Amihan~?" the voice asked right against her ear. That's voice... It seems... it... from her dream-<p>

Doki. Doki. Doki.o the side seeing a male stood over her. His grin wide, and eyes golden and sinister like. A scream was held in the back of her throat as she quickly jumped off her bed and made her way to her door. She reached out to open it only to find herself pined to the door frame. Both hands pined above her head and the male only a few inches apart.

He chuckled. "My dear, you can not run nor can you hide. Stay with me here and never leave," he said against her ear. She was shaking, she hopped for someone to suddenly emerge from the door and save her from this maniac. Though being a nation, she should be able to get him off but he wasn't human. "W-who... are you..." she asked in fear, her neck feeling tight as if something was squeezing it.  
>"That is something for me to know, and you to never find out," he said with a sadistic grin as he tilted his head to the side. "Now, now, shall we finished what happened before we were interrupted my dear?" he said darkly as he held a shining black dagger against her neck.<br>The force around her neck tightened around her neck, squeezing it tighter and tighter. She couldn't scream. Her arms and legs, her whole body felt like their burning as a felt her own blood drip down from wound that suddenly appeared.

"Quite a sight if I may say, as your blood drip this way. The sweet scent and aroma filling up the hunger, once done not longer shall you be able to see this world again," he rhymed with a chuckle. He pressed the dagger against her neck softly pushed it until it made a small cut.  
>Her own eyes already wet with tears, as her teeth were clench together trying to ignore the pain.<br>Tap, Tap, Tap, TAp, TAp, TAP, TAP, TAP...

The steps of shoes were hear right out side, slowly getting near her door. The 'demon' stopped and looked at the door before letting the scared nation go. He went to her window and opened it up. "Well it was fun while it last, but I shall take my leave as it seems my plans were stopped. I bid you farewell, but keep in mind, i shall come back and end you for once. Good by for now, my dear Amihan and be careful from now on, good luck on trying to survive yet I know how it shall end," he said with a smile then jumped out the window.

With a shaky breath, she slid down as she finally could move and breath again. Her hand was on her neck, it felt soar and as if it left mark. Her breath, deep and shaky, she looked to her arms. No marks. Nothing. Yet when she reached up to her neck, it was still bleeding. Tears began to fall, she was scared...


End file.
